Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150715191835/@comment-24796133-20150716124325
Ghost I'll give it to them, it took me longer than usual to find them. They are in the middle of nowhere, that may have helped. Then again, if I've found them, it's not long untill Quantum does. Their fire isn't the brightest of ideas, anyone in a half mile radius will see it, there's not too much cover around here. The nearest settlement is far enough away to make me doubt whether they'll make it. I always have the last resort though. The girl walks over to the fire, joining the boy. No doubt they're going to try the whole speaking to me routine, like everyone else. And they won't trust me at first. That should change soonish. I hope. I adjust my mask and sunglasses, they're a little uncomfortable. "Are you going to stand there all night?" the girl asks. I think that's waht she asks anyway, it all sounds a little hazy to me nowadys. I ignore it either way, and pull out my notepad. I scribble down my message to them, as well as I can remember it, and come over slowly, handing the paper to the girl. She takes it and scans it meticulously. I'd tell her there are no hidden messages, but it wouldn't mean a thing. "You can take us to safety?" the girl asks, almost hopefully. If rumors are true then she hasn't had any chance of that for months. And rumors do tend to have some truth, especially about people like her. I don't reply in any way, just scribble again. She snatches up the next note. I think I've got her attention. "You know somewhere Quantum won't find us?" the boy asks. "He says he knows someone we can go to, they'll keep us safe," the girl says, and then looks at me in fear a little, "you're not taking us to Pluto are you?" I give a single shake of my head. Nothing will be achieved by bringing them to him, they're far safer and more useful with the Dealer. Something is wrong with Pluto, he's not the same as before. I'll look into it once I've got these two to the Dealer. "Who are you taking us to then?" the girl asks. I don't reply, just scribble again, handing her my message. "We might want to keep moving?" she repeats, looking at me, "we do need to sleep at some point or we'll just collapse!" I scribble down once more. "Talking to us is easier you know," the boy says. I ignore him. "He says we either leave now or he leaves without us," the girl says, reading my note. "Real helpful, you'll get us to safety but only if we're exhausted?" the boy asks. Another sound catches my attention. Shouting. and it isn't friendly. The other two hear it, and they must know it's Quantum. Bugger. I kick out their fire and shove them both to the ground. I really hope they get the message to stay put. I release my grip and walk towards the voices. They'll never see me coming as I disappear from normal sight.